


He Said Yes

by ScarlettSiren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired by Art, M/M, Vessel Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU. The apocalypse is nigh, the world is going to hell and it looks like there's no way out. Except one. After his brother is possessed by Satan in Detroit, Dean says yes to Michael. Castiel just can't live with that. [Based on Linneart's comic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linneart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Linneart).



> Based on Linneart's [heartbreaking comic](http://linneart.tumblr.com/post/68019363054).
> 
> I had to give it a happy ending or I wouldn't be able to live with myself. With almost 30k notes on that post, I'm sure this has already been written, but I'm writing it anyway.
> 
> And apparently it's her birthday so um HAPPY BIRTHDAY I guess?!?! I hope you like it!

“I have to say, I’m impressed with you, Castiel.”

Before the angel, Dean stands clad in one of his FBI suits, brandishing an angel blade. The weapon is strange enough to see in his hands, but something about his voice is _wrong_ and the glow of his soul just _isn’t right_. A stab of recognition knifes through his gut.

“Michael?”

Dean’s face smirks at him, but his eyes are cruel, and he knows this is not the hunter he has fought beside. This is not the man who gave his everything to stop the seals from breaking, who begged Cas to rebel…this is not the man he raised from Perdition.

“It’s too bad.” Michael says suddenly, though there is nothing in his tone that suggests sympathy or even pity.

“He was in love with you.”

The words are like a knife through his heart. Either Michael is lying to hurt Castiel further, or he’s telling the truth for the same reason. The angel doesn’t think he prefers one over the other.

Michael looks amused in Dean’s skin, straightening his tie. “Well, I really must be going. The other Winchester’s said yes to Lucifer and I will have words with my brother…”

“I won’t let you do this.” Castiel growls, jaw set with determination as he shifts to stand in his way. “This isn’t what he wanted.”

Michael chuckles, fingers gliding over the blade of the angel weapon still in his hand. “He knew once Sam was taken, this was the only way; fighting fire with fire, as he said it. I’ve promised to spare as many of his precious friends that I can, but, well…accidents happen.”

“Even if you destroy Lucifer, the entire world will suffer in the crossfire. Millions will die.” Castiel reasons. “This apocalypse doesn’t have to happen if you both just walk away.”

Any amusement in those stolen features fall as the archangel looks at him. “Dean very much wanted you alive, but if you’re going to stand in my way, I _will_ destroy you.”

Castiel steels himself. “If you kill Lucifer, you’ll be hurting Sam, too. I know he doesn’t want that.”

“What Dean Winchester wants is now of no consequence.” Michael says, raising the hand that isn’t holding the angel blade.

Castiel raises his own sword, knowing it’s pointless…but he can’t give up so easily. Not when Dean has taught him how to stand up for what he believes in. They were Team Free Will, and he was honored to fight beside them.

“No!” Instead of a snapping of fingers, the sound that rips out of Michael is a guttural scream and in Dean’s body, he doubles over, staggering back.

“Cas, get out of here, now!” Dean, _his Dean_ , begs him as he writhes where he stands, hands clutching his temples.

“Let me help you!” Castiel cries, reaching out for him. But Dean’s hand flashes out and he feels himself being knocked back by some invisible force; some of Michael’s powers are creeping back in and Dean can’t stop it.

“Go!” He screams, and the angel does, flying away to a place Michael won’t be able to sense him; Bobby’s panic room.

Castiel feels like he should crumble to his knees and sob, and even though he doesn’t, he knows he has fallen too far.

\- - -

It’s Bobby who drives the Impala to the scene where Dean and Sam, _Michael and Lucifer_ are at a stand-off, piss-poor attempts at bargaining and negotiating spilling out of Lucifer, but Michael remains unconvinced. Bobby climbs out of the car and Castiel appears, catching the archangels’ attentions.

Michael visibly flinches when his vessel’s eyes fall upon the angel, but Dean doesn’t surface. “You cannot stop this, Castiel.”

“I have to try. I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel doesn’t offer any other warning before pegging a holy fire Molotov at Dean’s chest. The angel wearing him shrieks and disappears, flying off.

Lucifer looks livid when he turns to Castiel. “Did you just Molotov my brother?”

“N-no?” Castiel tries, but it’s rather pointless as Sam’s hand is raised and his fingers snap. Everything goes black.

\- - -

When Castiel comes back to himself…a sensation he imagines must feel like waking up, the field is calm. The Impala sits where she was before amid the gravestones. Bobby lies next to him, unbreathing, his neck snapped. The angel crouches next to him and touches his forehead, mending the bones and returning him to life. He gasps for air and sits up, looking around. He offers a thank-you, and the angel just nods.

The elder Winchester stands with one hand on his younger brother’s shoulder, assessing. Sam looks like he’s seen better days, but their souls burn brightly behind their eyes. It’s really them.

“Dean.” The name tumbles from the angel’s lips before he can stop himself. He’s awash with relief as he approaches, caution thrown to the wind.

The initial shock bleeds away as hunter beams in surprise and relief when he sees him. “Cas! You’re alive! And Bobby…” He catches sight of the older man over a trenchcoat-clad shoulder and looks at the angel seriously. “Cas…are you God?”

Castiel huffs a laugh. “That’s a very nice compliment, but no. Though I do believe it was He who brought me back.” He glances at Sam, who is smiling at the both of them. “What happened?”

Dean frowns, looking at the ground. “I don’t know, man…I just…Michael got someone to douse the flames and after he healed me up, we came back. I saw the blood and I just _knew_ what Lucifer had done to you.”

“He lost it.” Sam offers helpfully with a little grin.

Dean shoves at him with an open palm. “Shut up.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel’s head cocks slightly to one side. “Lost what?”

Sam chuckles at that, patting Dean’s shoulder and leaving them, heading over to go see how Bobby is doing. His brother watches him go for a moment before he’s pulled out of his thoughts.

“Dean?”

Those green eyes finally meet his, and they aren’t cruel anymore. Castiel could sing all the praises of Heaven for what it means to him to see that. “I don’t know, Cas. I just…I freaked and I forced Michael out.”

“You forced him—Dean, he’s an archangel. You couldn’t have just ‘forced him out’, that’s impossible.”

“And you just magically came back to life, who the hell says what’s impossible, huh?” Dean counters spitefully. “Look. All I know is that I took back my body, I opened that stupid portal and I forced him out. When he was going down, he dragged Lucifer down with him.”

“To take back control like that…would have required a great amount of willpower.” Castiel says carefully, eyes never leaving Dean’s.

“Or a hell of a lot of motivation.” Dean offers in return, giving him a pointed look.

“Dean…what Michael said…” Castiel can’t bring himself to finish. His friendship with Dean is the most important thing in his life…he values it too much to lose it over a stupid misunderstanding, or what could have been Michael lying to torture him further.

But Dean remembers everything that happened when he was inhabited by Michael. Knew every word that came out of his own mouth, saw everything the archangel saw through his eyes. He knows, but he doesn’t know how to tell the angel that.

“He wanted to hurt you.” Dean says in a tone like lead, and Castiel looks as if he’s been drenched with ice water: a sudden, unpleasant feeling and it shows on his face and in the rigid lines of his posture. When he opens his mouth to respond, it’s clear Dean isn’t finished. “But…he was telling the truth.”

Castiel regards him much like a deer does an oncoming car. “Dean?”

“It wasn’t a lie.” The hunter reaffirms, then pulls the angel in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is REALLY divergent from canon but it would have left us with an ACTUAL happy ending for S5! That's my story and I'm sticking to it. I know it's very deus ex machina but Supernatural has a lot of that so I only feel a little bad about it ;)


End file.
